


sent & received

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Memes, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Texting, mini's message might actually be my favourite, they text weird shit to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you trust your friends enough to let them have complete control of your phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sent & received

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part for my college AU texting fic! There are no pairings and I will continue adding to it as time goes by. Hope you enjoy & let me know what you think!
> 
> & Jeva, if you read this I want to thank you for all your nice comments! I love reading them and I want to thank you by writing you a fic, if that's okay? I'm just wondering do you have an otp or a favourite pairing? :D

**Received 1:39pm - from Wildcat** _: 'Evan, help me. I haven't done any real food shopping in two weeks'_

Evan snorted his laugh as he bit into his cookie, struggling to stop himself from inhaling the crumbs which would make him choke. Tyler's pleading message was so ridiculous that nobody could blame him for laughing, but it definitely wasn't worth dying from.

**Sent 1:42pm - by Vanoss:** ' _But it's so much funnier to watch you freak out while I say I told you so'_

His friends reply was instantaneous.

**Received 1:43pm - from Wildcat:** _'dickhead'_

Evan shook his head, still laughing under his breath as he moved to stand up from where he was slouched on the couch. He shuffled into the kitchen he shared with his two roommates and started digging around in the cupboards and the fridge for any food he could bring to Tyler. If it wasn't for him, Evan was sure that Tyler would have died from starvation or just plain stupidity long ago, since he was the  _only_  voice of reason that kept Wildcat from setting things on fire.

It was a demanding job, but it kept his life interesting while he was heavily swamped with his college classes.

**Sent 1:45pm - by Vanoss:** **_'_ ** _I got you some stuff to last a few days, but u owe me dude... like usual'_  
**Received 1:48pm - from Wildcat: '** _you're a lifesaver! & yeah yeah, I'll totally be sure to suck ur dick later bb ;)'_  
**Sent 1:50pm - by Vanoss: '** _fuck off. I'm not letting you anywhere near my dick. Knowing you, you'd probably bite it off as a joke. I'll be over in 10'_

_\---••---_

**Received 2:33am - from MiniLadd:** _'I think I just stole a dog...'_

Marcel groaned and found himself struggling to sit up in the darkness. The only source of light he had was from the phone on the coffee table, but it was way too bright as it screamed at him. It was Evan's phone, and Marcel knew better than to just read other people's text messages but the idea of getting up and giving his roommate his mobile was repulsive.

Just as repulsive as the idea of going back to sleep on their crappy couch, which Basically was sure was going to fuck up his neck in the morning. He heaved himself up, desperately gripping onto the blanket he had haphazardly wrapped around his shoulders and trudged his way towards Evan's room with the phone in his hand.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, rather he just barged in and tossed the phone onto the bed- which thudded as it landed on Evan's sleeping form.

"What the fuck!" His roommate yelled, as he bolted upwards and grabbed for the object that had interrupted his sleep.

Marcel rolled his eyes, "You're fucking phone woke me up, you ass. Who the fuck is texting you at two thirty in the morning?" He spat as he moved to sit down on the bed beside Vanoss.

Evan growled lowly in his throat and if Marcel could have actually seen his face in the darkness, he would be sure that Evan was sending him a death glare.

"Why did you have to wake me up! Why couldn't you just answer it, since it woke you up first," Evan argued, handing the phone back before flopping back down onto the mattress, "I have a test tomorrow Marcel, next time just take care of it for me. Unless it's an emergency, only then you have permission to wake me up. You deal with him, I'm going back to sleep,"

Basically gripped the phone tightly in his hands and raised a confused eyebrow at Vanoss, "Dude, invasion of privacy much? Are you sure you want me going through your phone and answering your texts? Are you crazy?" He asked, glancing down at the unlit screen.

"Yeah, it's fine. I trust you," Evan just mumbled and Marcel took his snores as his cue to leave.

Before he even thought about answering Mini, Marcel put self preservation first. He made sure to quickly march back to his bedroom and climb under the covers of his bed- getting comfortable first- before he unlocked the phone.

**Sent 2:46am - by Vanoss:** ' _This is Marcel, Evan's roommate & I suggest you explain shit fast, because you're cutting into the only time I have to sleep'_

_\--•--_

**Received 10:11am - from Delirious: '** _you're getting crumbs all over my house...'_

The sound of his phone bursting out to the tune of 'Call Me Maybe" gave Brock a heart attack and his hand came up to clutch at his chest. He leant his elbows on the counter as he read over the text, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows at the randomness of the message.

**Sent 10:13am - by Moo:** **_'_ ** _You mean from this imaginary cookie of mine? Well shit dude, tough luck cause this thing is too delicious to put down'_

He had no idea what had lead Jon to believe he was eating something, let alone making a mess with it but Moo wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to fuck with him. It wasn't as if Delirious could see him, cause the guy was supposedly at class and Moo was still hidden away in their dorm room in his boxers.

If it was an attempt to creep Moo out by correctly guessing what he was doing at that moment, Delirious had missed his opportunity by ten minutes and Brock was glad that earlier he'd limited himself down to only one chocolate chip cookie.

**Received 10:17am - from Delirious:** _'you know, frowning gives you wrinkles'_

That one was more successful in creeping him out until he saw Lui's head peaking out of the door to his room. Brock sighed quietly to himself and shook his head at the exact same time a new text came through.

**Received 10:18am - from Delirious:** _'*sigh*'_

"You fucker, you  _almost_  had me there," he said out loud, not looking directly at Lui but still directing his words at his roommate as he tucked his phone in his pocket, "he left his phone at home didn't he?" He asked and turned his head to look at Lui.

"Yep. I should have checked to make sure you were still eating those fucking cookies before I sent it, it gave me away," Lui laughed, creeping out of his room and into the open area of their shared dorm room, "the loser should have known better than to tell us his password. 'For emergencies, ya know, just in case'... like he didn't know we would abuse the power,"

"Correction,  **you**  would abuse the power. I haven't touched his phone for anything that wasn't important," Moo defended lightly shoving at Lui's shoulder. He could smell Lui's aftershave, it smelled sweet and it was invading his senses.

Lui didn't answer him straight away, instead he just snorted to himself and started fiddling with Jonathan's phone again. Moo watched him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if that was the end of their conversation before he heard the sound of Carly Rae Jepsen singing from his pocket.

**Received 10:31am - from Delirious:** _'If there's anything I hate, it's a liar'_

"Mister perfect thinks he's not a trouble a maker like me, hmm? Then please tell me who happened to be the one who sent twelve messages to Evan, all saying ' _I think you're beautiful, let me touch your butt'?"_ Lui asked and Brock couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"I still can't believe he hasn't noticed yet, is that just common behavior between those two? Because Evan didn't even flinch, just bloody laughed," Brock replied, giggling quietly, "I didn't get a reaction, so I might try sending it to Nogla next,"

"Oh man, if you do, please let me be in the same room as him. I wanna watch him freak," Lui laughed as he began searching through the cupboards for breakfast.

**Received 10:35am - from Cartoonz:** _'it delirious here. I think I left my phone at home, can you check for me pls"_

_\--•--_

**Received 6:08am - from Nogla:** _'The skeleton is on fire"_

**Sent 6:29am - by Terroriser:** _'Did you sleep at all last night?"_

Daithi was so lucky that Brian had a class at eight am, that required him to be up at six am. All because, if he'd been still asleep when he received that text, there would've been a strong chance that David would've been punched the next time they saw each other.

Which would've been pretty soon, since they lived in the same dorm.

Brian left his phone sitting on his bed as he headed towards the shared bathroom, praying that Luke wasn't already hogging the hot water. It was empty, so he quickly slipped out of his clothes and hopped under the warm spray of the shower, only to be interrupted seconds later by a yelling Cartoonz.

"Fuck, I need a piss so bad!" He laughed and Terroriser desperately grabbed at the shower curtain to keep his junk hidden.

"Dude, get the fuck out! It's bad enough Daithi is texting me weird shit this early, I really don't want to add seeing your dick to the list too," he exclaimed, standing there in the shower with his eyes squeezed shut.

"I, for one, have a beautiful dick and you should be honoured to see it. Give me a second and stop being such a baby, it's not as if you've never seen a penis before. You have one between your fucking legs goddamn it," Luke argued, as he zipped up his pants and washed his hands.

Brian didn't bother replying, instead he just flipped Luke off from behind the curtain and listened in waiting for the door to slam closed. When it was safe and he was clean, Brian hopped out of the shower and retreated into his room to find another text from Nogla.

**Received 6:48am - from Nogla:** _'The skeleton war claims another victim'_  
**Sent 6:50am - by Terroriser:** _'No'_  
**Sent 6:51am - by Terroriser:** _'It's too early in the fucking morning for you to be sending me memes, go to bed'_  
**Sent 7:09am - by Terroriser:** _'... is there actually a skeleton on fire or are you fucking with me?'_


End file.
